Forbidden Night Love
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: After being stuck on the moon for 1000 years, Luna has returned. But deep down, she feels something is missing, love. She knows her subjects and sister loves her, but she never thought anyone could ever love her after what she had done before. Then one day she meets a stallion named Thunderlane, and they are instantly in love, but will the custom of the Royal code get in the way?


Luna sighed with relief as she collapsed down onto her soft cushioned bed. She snuggled it close to her, taking in its comfort. Rolling over, she let her mane sprawl out over her pillows, letting her body relax. How good it felt to be back home again where she belonged. The party that had welcomed her back lasted for 3 hours, and she was swarmed with attention. But during the whole time, she couldn't help but feel a uneasy feeling among the ponies as she greeted or passed them. It was as if they still feared her. Luna flipped her flowing blue mane aside from her face, starring out the window into the night sky. It seemed so far away now then how it looked on the moon. She shuttered as memories of the lonely days of the moon came back into her mind. The days of starring down on the planet, hate anger, and sorrow had filled into her heart. She could do nothing but wait, and stay alone in the empty forever lasting night time world. She had no one to comfort her, no one to speak to her...no one to love her. She laid in the silence, and a tear rolled down her face. Then she perked her ears as the magic glow of someone's horn lit of her door handle bars, opening it. Luna quickly sat up and wiped the tear from her face. She calmed when she saw it was her dear sister, Celestia. She entered into her room, with a tired grin on her face, and padded up to her bed.

"So, how was that welcome party huh?" Celestia asked.

Luna rolled onto her belly and lifted her head, "It was great..." She said with a sigh.

Celestia grew a concerned look on her face, "But, what was wrong?" She asked laying in bed next to her sister, tucking her hooves next to her sides. Luna looked up at her big sister. She felt safe with her, and trusted her.

"Well while I was there, I felt as if the whole time, every pony looked at me strange, like as if I were... still a threat to them..." Luna said sorrowfully, turning away from her sisters saddened face.

Celestia tilted her head, and lowered it to hers. "Luna my sister, no pony thinks of you that way, your not that pony anymore, your our beloved princess of the night, they are glad to have you back, they missed you Luna." Luna smiled at her sisters warm face, but then turned away looking down into the covers.

"But I could sense it, they were uneasy around me, and smiled, but I could tell they were fake..."

Celestia sighed, and moved in closer with her sister, touching her cheek to her forehead. "Luna, do not be upset, the ponies who knew the real you died many years ago, these ones have only heard the story of Nightmare Moon, give them time to see you're true self, then they will ease up, I promise." Luna smiled and a tear fell down her face. She curled herself around her sister, hugging her tight. Luna loved her sister, she cared and accepted her, she never wanted to loose her. After there long sister hug, Celestia got up to go, but Luna stopped her.

"Wait..." Celestia turned around. "Could you sleep with me tonight... It would be nice to have someone after being alone for all those years."

Celestia smiled, and walked back into bed with Luna, curling around her sister's blue body. Luna cuddled close to her sister and sighed. She felt happy to be home, and happy to be with her sister, but why did she feel so...empty?[/center]

As day light poured in threw her window, Luna moaned and grumped angrily. Then she realized if the sun was rising, Celestia was gone. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room.

"Oh yeah... I forgot we all still have duties..." Lifting herself from her bed, she stretched her limbs, popping them. "Ah that felt good."

Yawning, she stumbled off her pillows, and opened her dresser. She gasped, inside was her brush, he mother had given her when she has a young filly, some nights she would comb her mane with it, but when her mom was busy, Celestia would do it for her. She used her magic to levitate it in the air. Looking into the mirror, she saw her mane was tangled, and clustered. She decided a good bath was what she needed. Stepping out into the halls, she walked down it heading for the bathing room. She looked around at the decor on the castle walls. New banners, and painting we hung up, and colors had been newly painted. How much had changed since she been gone, everything thing was all so different now. She stopped walking as she saw her sister come down the hall next to her.

"Luna, are you too going to take a nice soothing bath?" Luna smiled at her sister, her light rainbow mane had stopped flowing due to it being tangled as well.

"Well, after being stuck on the moon for 1000 years, I probably will stink up the whole castle if I don't bathe." The two sisters laughed together as the made their way down the royal hall. After finally walking for what seemed like miles, Luna and her sister reached the bathing room.

"Man, I've been gone for so long, I've forgotten how long the castle was.." Luna said, feeling droopy from their far walk.

"You'll get used to it, now come on lets go wash up." Celestia said jokingly, and made her way into the doors of the bathing room.

Following her sister inside, memories flooded back into her mind as the room came into view.

"I remember it so clearly now..." Luna remarked, eyes wide as she looked over the room.

Celestia turned back, "Those were the good old days..." Celestia headed for the water knob, and turned on the water, and the giant tub started to fill with hot water. As Luna set her brush down, and opened a cabinet to get a towel, she saw old bubble soap that she and her sister used to put in when they were fillies. She lifted it out and giggled showing it to Celestia.

"Look what I found."

Celestia turned, and grinned when she saw the bottle. "I remember those good old days...want to use it?"

Luna nodded, and poured the mixture into the tub, it quickly bubbled up, making a bubbly bath. When it was full, Celestia turned off the water and turned, climbing into the tub, and settling down, sighing with relaxation.

"Cannon ball!" shouted Luna flying up and landing into the tub, making water and bubbles go flying. After resurfacing from the tub, she looked at the drenched Celestia in front of her.

"Oh yeah, Ill show you!" said Celestia playfully. She grabbed her sister, and took a bunch of bubbles, putting them onto her head, rubbing it with her hoof.

"Aah! ok I get it, Tia stop!" Celestia let go and laughed. Luna settled back against the tubs walls, breathing in the steam.

"I've missed you Luna, spending time like this together, is what I've missed the most." Celestia said scooting closer to her sister. Luna smiled and rested her head on her sisters shoulder.

After cleaning up good, and enjoying the heat of the water, they both stepped out of the tub, dripping wet. Luna grabbed her towel and dried her mane off, and helped her sister to dry hers. She levitated her brush, the blue magic swarming around it, then it turned yellow, and started to brush her mane. She turned to see Celestia brushing her mane, and Luna smiled.

"It really is just like old times sister..." Celestia gently brushed her sister's mane, smoothing it out back to its form until it flowed again. After that Luna shook herself, and looked in the mirror, she looked like a complete stranger, he mane had never been smooth and well groomed in such a long time. She could see her old self as a filly, young, confused, and lost on the moon. She turned away and started to walk out of the room.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Luna answered with out turning around. "

Oh no, its okay, I'm just really tired, I'm going to go back to bed, maybe take a nap."

Celestia smiled a bit, still having worry in her eyes. "Oh ok.. I just thought you might have wanted to join me today on some of my tasks." Luna stopped and turned back to her sister.

"Really... you want me to come with you?"

Celestia smiled. "Well I'm not the only princess anymore, so why not."

Luna smiled and galloped up to her sister hugging her. "Thank you sis..."

Celestia smiled, and hugged her sister. Letting go, she watched as her sister pull out her necklace and crown, placing them upon her, and slipping her golden glass slippers on each of her hooves. Celestia then reached into a case and pulled out something, hiding it from Luna.

"Oh, What is it Tia, it better not be a trick." She felt her touch her head and neck then stepped away.

"Ok now come over here."

Following her sisters voice, she walked in the direction she was beckoning her.

"Ok stop, now open!" Luna opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a moon crown and necklace, and on the ground were blue glass slippers.

"I made them for you, for when you were to come home..." Luna's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged her sister.

"Thank you... Tia." Celestia smiled, and watched her slip on the glass slippers. They both looked into the mirror, one sun, one moon, together they rule.

"Now lets go meet some ponies Luna." Luna sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok, I'm ready..."

* * *

Luna looked down on the valley below as she and her sister flew in a carriage pulled by two winged male soldiers. She was amazed at how many towns had been built, and how the ponies changed as well. As they flew over the land, she was buzzing with excitement to help her sister with meeting ponies. They were going to Pony Ville Today, to check up on the heroes who saved her, and fix up the town hall after what Nightmare moon did. Luna sighed knowing it was her fault that it was broken, but she knew deep down, it wasn't really her.

"Sis, were here." Snapping out of her thoughts, Luna looked down upon pony Ville. As they drew closer to the ground, she still saw ribbons, and trash from yesterday's party celebration.

"The city hall isn't the only thing we will have to clean up..." Luna said as the carriage landed onto the ground. "I'm afraid so." Celestia replied stepping out of the cart.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" a familiar voice called out, and the two princesses turned to see Twilight Sparkle galloping up to them, she stopped in front of her teacher.

"Good morning Princess, and hello Luna." Twilight said smiling. Luna could sense something different about her, she wasn't like the other ponies, she felt comfortable around her.

_At least she is kind enough to accept me..._ Luna thought as the Celestia hugged her student.

"Well Twilight, I am here to help with repairing town hall, and also maybe clean up the streets as well."

Twilight nodded, "Oh, of course, sorry we didn't clean it up for your arrival, all the work ponies are fixing the town hall and-"

Celestia leaned down to her, "I understand Twilight, now come on lets go see what's been done so far."

Twilight bowed and turned leading the two royal ponies into the town. Around them, ponies were cleaning up, and sweeping the streets off the left over party supplies. Luna never thought ponies could party so hard. She remembered a pink pony who had thrown they party, she smiled at the memory of the party pony dancing on tables, and diving into the desserts, no shame at all. No shame, Luna wished she didn't have that...She blinked the thoughts away as they arrived inside the town hall. The top platform was split in half from her using the evil magic. Ribbon decor had been burned, and chunks were scattered on the floor. Luna saw the ponies turn to look at them. They smiled warmly at her sister, but when they turned to see her, there smiles grew larger, and fake, Luna could tell they were afraid, and uneasy around her. She ducked her head down a little, hiding herself away from the shame of there looks.

"Good work every pony, its looking good as new again." Celestia called out into the large room. "My sister and I will be staying here for awhile to help, and then we must leave to go home."

All the ponies nodded with praise and thanks, but all seemed to be for Celestia, Luna stood there, shuffling her hooves. Two pegisi flew in setting down two pillows for the princesses to sit on, one dark blue one with a light blue mohawk looked at Luna smiling. Luna assumed it was a fake smile, but she caught a glimpse in his eyes, something different. Then they both flew away back outside the room. Luna watched as her sister gracefully trotted over to the pillow and sat down on it. Following her sister's moves, she repeated the sequence and sat down on the pillow.

"You're becoming quite the princess." Celestia teased.

Luna stuck her tongue out at her, and went back to watching the ponies work. A purple pegisi lifted a plank up to the plat form, holding it in place as a orange mare nailed it into place.

"Whew we! This platform is looking mighty fine. What do yawl think princesses?" Luna recognized the voice, it was the farming mare who had helped save her.

Celestia nodded, "Very well done Applejack, looking better then ever with your help."

Applejack smiled and turned to a male stallion hammering next to her. "Ya here that Big Mac, she loves our work!"

Big Mac turned to Applejack, replying, "Eeyup."

As the two work ponies went back to building, a light blue mare approached the princesses with cups of tea. "For you your highnesses." Celestia nodded, and took the tea cup, sipping it. Luna did the same. The mare seemed to flinch as her magic flowed around the tea cup, and pulled it off the tray.

"Thank you." Celestia said, and the mare bowed and walked away. Luna looked into her tea cup and into her reflection. What was wrong with her... Then she whipped her head as a crashing sound was heard, a grey pegasus was against the wall trying to hold up a bunch of planks.

"Oh my, here let me help." Luna said, flying quickly up to the flying pony. The colt looked at her, struggling to keep a happy look on his face.

"N-no thanks...I g-got it."

Luna flied closer to him, "No really I could help."

The colt backed away a little, "No really I'm f-fine!" With that he hit the wall behind him, and he collapsed under the weight of the planks, falling to the ground with a thud. Luna gasped and flew down using her magic to lift the wood off him.

"Are you alright sir!?"

The colt looked up at her with fear, "Please just go."

Luna heard the fear in her voice, and threw the planks aside, and she stomped away. Celestia stood up and galloped to her sister.

"Luna, it was an accident, lets just-"

Luna turned to face her sister, "No! They hate me... just leave me alone!" Luna's horn glowed and she burst into a orb of blue light. Celestia wanted to go find her sister, but she had royal duties to tend to, and she had to help the pegasus who fell. Turing away, she sighed.

"Oh Luna..."

Luna laid on top of a hill looking down upon Pony Ville. All those ponies, they trusted her, they looked up to her...but today she failed them.

"How could I be such a idiot!" Luna screamed, using her magic to take her crown off, she threw it down the hill, watching it bounce down to the bottom. Tears bubbled in her eyes, and she collapsed down, crying softly into her arms, letting them flow and drip onto the grass below her. She then heard the sound of wing beats approaching her, and she turned away from them. "Not now Celestia, I don't want to talk to anyone, nothing you say will make me feel better."

"Well at least you can have your crown back." Said a males voice.

Luna turned and looked up at the stallion in front of her. It was that dark blue one she saw who brought her a pillow, the wind blew in his mane as he stood looking down at her, her moon crown in his mouth. Luna whipped her tears, and got up.

"Thanks...but I didn't need it back." Luna took the crown and set it aside, "You don't need to waste your time flying up here just to give me back something I'm not worthy of..."

The stallion tilted his head, starring her face, "Well its not a full waste of my time... I got to talk to you didn't I, I mean, who doesn't want to talk to the princess of the night?"

Luna turned and looked at the pegasus with a bit of shock, and looked into his golden eyes. She saw no fear, or hate in them, only sorrow and caring for her instead.

"I saw what happened, with the planks, don't fret, Milky Way isn't very strong, he's always dropping stuff and..." He stopped talking as he saw Luna's eyes filling with tears, and she looked down crying.

"I just cant take it anymore!" She yelled, falling to the ground crying. The stallion looked at her and kneeled down to her. "No pony likes me, even though I've changed, they still don't trust me..."

The stallion put his hoof under her chin and lifted her face up to look at hers. Luna looked into his golden eyes, and hers widened and she stopped crying, but still sobbed. "Luna, that is not true, they are just shocked to see you are back, excited, that they don't know how to treat you properly cause they haven't gotten to see how you act or what you like." Luna got up and looked at him, still unsure about the ponies. "But I can tell you one thing, not everyone is nervous around you, I mean, look at me, do I show any fear for you at all."

Luna looked at the stallion, he starred at her calmly, and held her face softly in his hoof. Luna smiled and hugged the Pegasus, he warmly hugged her back. "Thank you for listening and helping with my problem...um."

"Thunderlane." He said standing back.

Luna smiled and blushed a it, "Thank you Thunderlane..."

Thunderlane smiled at her, then turned to fly off, Luan quickly stopped him.

"Wait!" He turned back to look at her. "Um... could we meet again? It was nice having someone to talk to other then my sister about my problems, maybe we could meet here, tonight?"

Thunderlane smiled and nodded. "After sunset, its a date." He then flapped his wings and took off flying.

Luna sat there blushing, and looked at her hooves, "Its a...date."

As the sun started to set, Luna walked back into Pony Ville, and saw her sister saying goodbye to Twilight Sparkle and hopped into the carriage, about ready to take off. She saw her and gave out a loud squeal.

"Luna!" She fly out of the cart and ran up to her sister, hugging her. "I was so worried, I didn't know if you would come back, or where you went and-"

She calmly put her hoof on her shoulder. "Tia, I'm fine, really, after going away... I thought about it, I'm fine now," and Luna happily trotted to her cart. Celestia and Twilight both looked at her strangely, as if she acted the incident never happened.

Celestia shrugged and turned to Twilight. "Good luck on fixing the rest of the city."

"I will princess." Twilight bowed, and waved as the two princesses were flown off back to the direction of the castle. Luna sat on the edge of the carriage, looking back at pony Ville, sighing lovingly, thinking about Thunderlane.

Celestia looked over at her confused, "You look surprisingly happy... are you sure you're alright?"

Luna just titled her head more replying, "Oh I'm ok...just fine."

Celestia raised a eye brow, and turned back to the direction of the castle.

* * *

Luna looked out over the land from her balcony, watching the sun set over the horizon.

Celestia was by her side, watching seriously, "Now are you sure you remember how to raise it..."

Luna snorted at her sister. "Oh come on Tia, I might have been gone for 1000 years, but I'm still the princess of the night."

As the last red and orange disappeared over the valley's peak, Luna sighed, focusing her power, she flew up high, starring at the blank night sky ahead of her. She closed her eyes, letting the magic flow threw her body, and into her horn. Her eyes shot open glowing as the magic burst out into the sky, beaming over the whole area. Slowly the moon rose into the sky, big and bright. Then she spun around, and the sparkles in her hair seemed to fly off and hit the sky, creating stars that glittered every where. With the sky decorated, and moon risen, Luna flew back down to the ground, and her eyes stopped glowing, and she starred at her work. Everything seemed perfect.

Celestia came next to her, looking up at the sky admiring her work. "You did a amazing job tonight sis, lets get to bed."

"Luna secretly grinned, and turned, pretending to yawn. "Alright goodnight."

She walked inside her room and fell into her pillow filled bed, doing some fake snoring. Celestia smiled and quietly went out of her room closing the door. Luna peeked her eyes open, and saw she was gone. Grinning, she flew out of bed and pushed the balcony door open. Flying out she headed out to the direction of Pony Ville, to the hill where she would meet Thunderlane. Her heart danced and she smiled warmly as she flew on threw the night sky.

* * *

Luna landed onto the hill side quietly, not moving a single leaf around her. All was silent and dark, no pony was around, and she was all alone. She waited patiently for Thunderlane thoughts running through her mind.

_He's so handsome, but do I like him...of course I do! But does he like me, he did come to comfort me, and he said this was a date so.. _Luna sighed as she argued with herself, she really didn't know how this night was going to end, or even if Thunderlane would show up. Then she heard perked her ears and saw a dark figure in the sky flying toward her. She ducked under the shadows of the tree on the hill top, hoping they didn't spot her.

"Its alright Luna, its me."

Luna sighed at the comforting voice of Thunderlane. She stepped out and smiled as he landed next to her, sitting down. Luna sat with him and started talking.

"Thank you for showing up..."

Thunderlane nudged her a bit, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss talking to you."

Luna smiled and turned to look over Pony Ville, "I haven't met a pony whose treated me with as much kindness as you have, they all have looked at me with fear, while you look at me a whole different way."

Thunderlane turned to look at her, "Well why couldn't anyone be nice to you, you're sweet, kind, and just trying to fit in."

Luna giggled, and looked at him. "And what if you're the only one who will treat me with respect and kindness?"

Thunderlane put his hood on hers, "Then I'll keep on doing it, until everyone else does, I wont give up on you Luna..."

Luna blushed as he removed his hoof from hers. She looked up at the moon, and took in its bright glow, she breathed in the night air and sighed it out.

"Thunderlane..." Thunderlane looked over at her, "I need to tell you something... and its really hard for me to do..." He perked his ears, ready to listen. "On the moon, I was alone for 1000 years, no one to talk to, laugh or love... I sat there looking down on earth, my heart filling more and more with hate, and I soon forgot what love was, but now that I'm here, with you, I can talk, laugh...and even...even-"

Then before she could finish, Thunderlane leaned over and kissed her, Luna's eyes went wide and her cheeks burned hot red. She starred at Thunderlane for a minute not knowing exactly what to do, no stallion had ever kissed her before, it felt... amazing. She calmed down and kissed him back. Under the moon light, the two lovers kissed, there love seemed to sparkle like the stars. Slowly they pulled away looking into each others eyes.

"What are we doing..." Luna said, her cheeks still burned.

Thunderlane pulled away, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I mean you just seemed so beautiful, and sad, I just..." Thunderlane let out a long sigh and looked into her eyes lovingly. "Luna, when I heard stories of you, I always wondered what you were like, how you would act, now I know, and I was surprised, and I didn't know what I was feeling.. I couldn't help it.. I think I'm falling in love with you..."

Luna put her hooves around his shoulders, "Its alright, when I first saw you, I wondered why you didn't have any fear at all, and truth is, I love you too, a lot." Thunderlane smiled, and touched his hoof into her flowing mane, stroking it softly. Luna closed her eyes, holding his hoof against her. He stroked her mane down until he reached her hips, gliding his hooves around them pulling her close to him. She hugged him close to her, there chests pressing against one another's, each cuddling closer in there warm embrace. Thunderlane pulled back to look at Luna, Luna removed her head from his shoulder and starred at him. His dark blue fur glimmered in the moonlight, and the stars brightened his golden eyes, making them glitter. Leaning for each others faces, she pressed her forehead against his, there noses touching one another's, each taking in each others warm breathe as they exhaled.

Thunderlane spoke, his lips touching hers as he did." Luna, tonight, I'll be your sky, and you can be the moon, and shine across me."

Luna smiled, never before anyone had said such amazing things to her. She leaned forward, kissing Thunderlane passionately. Thunderlane pulled her face into hers with his hoof, his other holding her hips. Luna kissed into him more deeply, pressing there round faces close together. Thunderlane responded by pulling her body closer to his, pressing there under bellies together, each sharing there warmth in the cold night. Thunderlane moved his other hoof down, lowering it to meet his other hoof, each now around Luna's hips. Slowly he lowered her to the ground, now he was on top of her, putting his hooves on her chest, they kissed. Luna wrapped her arms around his back, holding him closer to her, feeling his strong muscles as the flexed. He was a strong for a pegisi, most were light weight, but he had built up. Thunderlane lowered his hooves to Luna's cutie marks, feeling the pattern of the moon.

Luna stopped kissing him and looked at him, "Should we... I just don't feel comfortable doing it out in the open..."

Thunderlane smiled and stroked her blue and purple mane, comforting her. "Its alright, its a little to early for that, for now, I just want to be with you Luna, under the moonlight together."

Luna smiled, and pulled him closer to her, there faces pressing against one another. And soon each one soon drifted off into one another's arms, two lovers under the moon together, they slept threw the night.

The sound of birds chirping soon woke Luna from her slumber. The feeling of grass under her was soft, and she felt a heavy weight upon her. Glancing up, he smiled at Thunderlane. He was still asleep, his head on her chest, and his wings drooping over on each side of her sides. She lifted her head up and nudged his nose, whispering to him softly.

"Thunderlane...wake up its morning...oh no!" Luna realized it _was_ morning, which meant her sister would come to wake her up after raising the sun.

Hearing Luna's shocked tone, Thunderlane quickly awakened, sliding off of her and hitting the ground. "What what's wrong?"

Luna pointed her hoof to the sun. "My sister is awake, I need to get back to the castle!" Rolling over to her belly, she pushed her self up and got ready to take off.

"Luna wait!" Thunderlane called from behind her, "When can I see you again?"

Luna frowned, "I don't know... I just cant think of any other times, I can't come during the night any more, its to risky." Thunderlane's wings drooped down, a disappointed look went across his face. Luna sadly turned to look at him. "But I promise I'll come back to you somehow, I love you Thunderlane." She kissed his cheek, and he kissed her lips. Luna stepped back and turned, raising her wings up. Looking back once at the saddened face of Thunderlane, she flapped her wings, and took off into the air, heading toward the direction of the Canterlot Castle. "I hope I locked my door..."

* * *

Luna sighed with relief as she entered her room's door. Her door was not opened yet, and her bed sheets were not moved.

"Maybe sis thought I needed some extra rest after what happened yesterday..." Luna said to herself, as she landed inside her room. As she sat down in bed, she blinked sleepily, it was a long night last night, with Thunderlane. She let out a loving sigh, "Thunderlane..." She fell onto her back on her bed, thoughts of him ran threw her mind. His voice was all she could hear, his face was all she could see, and his lips is what she could feel. Hugging her pillow she dreamed about him.

"Hey Luna guess what?" The loud shout of Celestia's excited voice made Luna jump out of bed, her sheets and pillows falling onto her body. Stumbling up, she pulled the sheet off her head and looked at her sister angrily.

"Tia! don't ever do that, especially when I'm sleeping!" she shouted at her hyped up sister, knowing she was lying. Celestia giggled a bit, and went over to flatten her sisters mane.

"Sorry, I just had some good news." Celestia said, taking her hoof back, smiling at her sister. Luna looked at her strangely.

"What?" Celestia's horn glowed and a paper was removed from behind her. Handing it to Luna, Luna glanced at the paper. It read "Tour the Canterlot castle for a day, with Princess Luna! Meet in Pony Ville, and write your name down on a slip, and put it into a bucket. And maybe, you will be the lucky winner!" Luna raised a brow at her sister, who was still smiling. "Tia, I never agreed on anything like this..." She said, handing the paper back to her sister. Celestia frowned and lowered her head back down to her uneasy sister.

"Oh come on! It will give you a chance to hang with one pony personally alone for a day, and show them around. Then when that pony goes home, they will tell all their friends about how nice you were."

Luna was about to protest when she stopped. She thought something, what if the pony who won...was Thunderlane. She could make him win, then she could spend a whole day with him alone! Luna grinned, and hopped up with joy. "Sure Tia, I'll do it!"

Celestia was drawn back by Luna's reaction. "Uh ok... really?"

Luna nodded and bounded up to her sister, "It's a great idea!"

Celestia sighed with relief, "Good, because I already had the guards putting them up first thing this morning."

Luna stopped hopping and looked at her sister weirdly, but she didn't care, she finally had a way to be with Thunderlane!

Luna's heart raced as she looked over the crowd of ponies that had gathered around the stage. So many had signed up for this event, she couldn't believe it. Celestia was busy working on her speaking voice behind the curtains, and show time didn't take place for another five minutes.

"Sis, I'm pretty nervous to go on, can I go out to get some fresh air?" Luna asked, pretending to pant, and look unsettled. Celestia looked over at her and nodded, and went back to her voice testing. Luna grinned, and trotted out from the curtains, looking upon the crowd, she tried to find Thunderlane. "He has to be here..." Then she caught sight of a light blue mohawk among the crowd, and as some ponies scrambled around, she saw his face. "How can I get his attention?" At first she waved her hooves up, but ponies blocked his view. She snorted, and thought of many spells in her mind. She remembered a spell if you had a strong connection with a pony, you could read each others minds by performing it. Taking a deep breathe, she concentrated, passing threw all the different barriers of thoughts and minds of the ponies, until she reached Thunderlane's. Pushing past the mind wall she called out to him. _"Thunderlane, its me Luna, can you here me?" _Luna waited, and couldn't hear anything.

She saw the colt turn around a bit, then realized the voice came from inside his head.

_"Luna is that you? I can hear you, wow how is this working?"_ Luna smiled at the sound of his thoughts in hers.

_"Good now I can talk to you, its about this contest, I want you to win it, but how?"_ Silence fell between the two as they thought of plans.

_"I got it, why don't you use your magic to find my name. You have a spell like that don't you?"_

Luna grinned, it was a bad idea. A very good bad Idea. _"This could work...ok then we can spend some great time together..."_

_"I look forward to it..."_ Thunderlane said. With that, there thoughts ended, and Luna breathed heavily from the force of the spell.

"Hello ponies of Equestria!" Celestia's royal voice rang over the crowd, and they cheered loudly, and stomped their hooves. Luna's eyes widened, snapping back to reality, she raced behind the stage, and waited behind the curtains, waiting for her cue. "Now, we all know our beloved Princess Luna, has returned, and she would love to speak with a pony for a day to catch up on things, plus give them a tour of her place and where she lives!" The ponies cheered, and pegisi flew into the air, getting a better look at the stage. "Now, lets all meet our Princess of the Night, Luna!"

Luna gulped, and sighed, thinking calm thoughts. _"You'll be with Thunderlane...you will be with Thunderlane!" _With that she flew from the curtains and into the view of the crowd. Cheers and tiny yelps from the crowd was heard, and ponies stomped the ground. Luna smiled nervously, and walked next to her sister. On a tiny table was a bucket, filled with hundreds of pony names.

"Now, my dear sister shall pick the name out of this bucket, and hand the paper to me, and give you all the name of our winner." Luna froze. If Celestia read it, how could she get Thunderlane. Celestia turned to Luna smiling. "Now go on and pick."

Luna grinned, trying to hide her nervous feeling and looked into the bucket. So many names were below her, which one could possibly be Thunderlane's? She had to think of something, and quick. Closing her eyes, her horn glew, and instead of picking up a name with her magic, she used a spell to find what she was looking for, the magic went over every name, then stopped on the Thunderlane one. Luna grinned, and changed it to the levitating spell, picking up the tiny paper. She happily walked over to her sister, who took the note and unfolded it. Speaking clearly into the microphone, she called out the name.

"Thunderlane." Every pony turned to the dark colt, who blushed a bit, but inside was bursting with joy. He slowly made his way to the stage, and stood next to Luna. "Congratulations Thunderlane." Celestia said to Thunderlane, he smiled and waved at all the ponies in the crowd, who cheered for him. Going back stage, Celestia got a necklace. "Wear this Thunderlane," she ordered, placing the necklace around his head. "Its a guard's chest piece, that way the royal guards I have will know you are at the castle, as a honored guest." Thunderlane nodded a thanks, and bowed to the Princess. As Celestia trotted towards the carriage, Luna looked down at him, winking, and giggled. Thunderlane smiled, and walked into the carriage with her, sitting next to her, they took off, heading for the castle. Luna silently went back into each other's thoughts and talked to him all along the ride home.

_"Wow this is so exciting Luna, now you get to see where I live, and what we do, and we have it all to ourselves!"_

Luna nodded in her agreement, _"Yeah, and maybe we can go out to eat somewhere fancy." _Luna titled her head back, imagining what the next nine hours would be like. _"Just you and me..."_

_"We will make it magical, with our love..."_ Thunderlane thought to her, looking at her adoringly.

As they kept on thinking to one another, they were lost in a train of thought as they neared the castle. Celestia turned back, and raised a brow at the two just starring at each other, not one made a single peep on the way to the castle, yet they seem to understand one another completely.

"So uh... ponies, we have arrived." Celestia informed them, turning back around.

Snapping out of the thoughts, Luna looked over at her sister, "Really? It has felt like one minutes to me..." Looking around, the carriage flew under a bridge, coming into a open court yard, where the guards flew the carriage to a stop.

Celestia flew out and turned to speak to Luna and Thunderlane, "Now guys, you go off and-" She stopped talking and saw Luna and Thunderlane were already gone. Looking around, she shrugged, and pulled out a banana from a bag, and walked into the castle munching it quietly.

Luna trotted over the bridge there carriage had flown under, and looked over the side of it, at the land below.

"Wow, you can see almost every city from up here!" Thunderlane shouted, as he looked around excitedly.

Luna turned to look at him, the wind was blowing in his mane, and his upper shoulder muscles tensed as he held onto the bridge. She scooted next to him on the bridge ledge, looking out at the land with him. He slowly moved closer to her, pretending to yawn, lifting his hooves up, and he placed one around Luna's shoulders. She giggled and looked at him.

"You don't have to use that trick on me." She teased him, leaning her head on his.

"Well there's no fun in that now is there?" He said playfully, and he nibbled her ear.

Luna giggled and lightly punched him, "You are so naughty." She left his embrace, and walked down the bridge, "Now come on lets go eat, I'm starving, and I know the perfect place." Smiling Thunderlane skipped after Luna, following her off the bridge.

Thunderlane's eyes widened as he looked around the royal kitchen, it was the size of a barn, and one long table able to hold about fifty ponies was in the middle of the large room. The chairs and table were made of diamonds, and the chandelier made of rubies and sapphires hung from the ceiling.

"Hmm...did I die and go to the pony heaven kitchen, or am I dreaming of the perfect room for my perfect date?" Thunderlane said, nudging Luna as they walked up tot he table.

"Very funny hot shot, but hard to say most rooms are just like this one." Pulling out a chair, Luna sat down, and Thunderlane sat across from her. It seemed only moments after they sat down, the waiters burst threw the kitchen doors, pens in there mane, and notes in their hooves.

"Madam Luna, what would you and your..." The waiter pony stopped at got a glance of Thunderlane, who grinned shyly, "Acquaintance like to order?"

"Curly noodle hay spaghetti please, with lots of oat balls." Luna said, setting down the menu, and looking at Thunderlane with a smile. The waiter quickly wrote down the order, and bowed to the princess, and then made his way to the kitchen, followed by the other ponies.

"Are all the ponies around here so...stuck up like that?" Thunderlane complained, due to the behavior the waiter had shown towards him.

Luna frowned and nodded, "Afraid so, they only respect the rich and proper, which I think is just stupid."

Thunderlane played with his fork, "Yeah, why can't we all just be treated the same, like how you treated me, and I treat you."

Luna smiled, Thunderlane was such a caring and honest pony, how could no one like him. Then the kitchen doors flew open, and steam rose out from the doors. Two waiters approached the two ponies, and held silver trays. Opening the lid, steam form the hay spaghetti was released, and they set down the plates. Thunderlane licked his chops, and started to drool. The waiters bowed, and returned to the kitchen, leaving the two ponies alone to eat.

"This food looks amazing!" Thunderlane exclaimed, eyeing the noodles and sauce. "I thought the clover sandwiches at home were good." Grabbing his fork he reached into the pile of noodles, and picked up a huge pile, shoving it into hid open mouth, and his cheeks were filled, as he chewed it thoroughly.

Luna laughed, "You sure know your manners." Luna levitated her fork, and put it into her food, twirling it and getting a good amount of noodles on it. She carefully put it in her mouth, and chewed it quietly.

Thunderlane gulped down the huge chunk and gasped, "Wow, this food is great, I could eat it all day."

"You could if you didn't finish each one in two gulps." Luan teased, looking down at the almost half empty plate of Thunderlane's spaghetti. Thunderlane shrugged, and took another chunk out, and repeated the process. Luna ate half the plate, occasionally wiping her mouth off with a napkin. Thunderlane soon finished his plate, and burped loudly, it echoed threw out the dinning room. Luna looked up and giggled at his sauce covered face.

"You going to eat the rest of that?" He asked, eyeing her noodles.

"Not really, we can finish it together." Luna said pushing the plate into the middle of the table for them both to reach.

Thunderlane reached over and took a couple of noodles, and put them into his mouth. Luna reached in and put in a couple too. As they ate it came down to the middle, and they both had the same noodle. Thunderlane grinned, and ate it until he reach Luna's lips, kissing her.

Luna kissed him back, and giggled a bit, pulling back she looked at him, "You sure know how to get the ladies smooth guy." Thunderlane grinned, and laughed a bit, and they both went back to continue eating.

With full bellies, the two ponies left the kitchen room together. Leaving the waiters to clean up there plates.

"I'm so full... I don't think I'll ever taste something good like that again..." Thunderlane joked as they walked down the stairs and into the main halls.

"Yeah, our waiters sure know how to cook a meal." As Luna spoke she looked over her body. Some stains of spaghetti sauce were on her chest and front hooves. "Well I sure made a mess of myself, I need to go clean up." Luna turned down the hall that would lead to the bathing room.

Thunderlane pretended to look himself over, and he nudged Luna, "I also need one too."

Luna grinned as laughed at him, "You really are a ladies man aren't you?"

Thunderlane smoothed his mohawk back, "Its a gift."

Luna rolled her eyes, and walked into the bathing room door. As she entered she removed her crown and necklace, placing them down onto the floor, and she slipped off her glass slippers. She noticed Thunderlane looking at her and she asked "What?"

"I've just never seen you this open, I think you are simply beautiful." Thunderlane said, scooting over and rubbing his head against hers.

Luna blushed a bit, and cuddled him for a moment, before heading over to the bath nozzle. She turned it on letting the warm water pool into the tub. She climbed into it and settled down, and looked over at Thunderlane. He smiled, and removed his guard's chest piece, laying it down onto the floor next to Luna's clothing, and climbed into the tub with her. He cuddled next to her, like her sister would, and he wrapped his hooves around her shoulders. Luna rested her head on his, cuddling closer to him. Thunderlane rubbed his head against hers and moved his lips toward hers, and kissed her. Luna smiled and pulled him close to her as they kissed. Luna was so happy, to finally be with him alone and in private, and to feel there wet bodies press against each other, she didn't want to ever leave this moment, she wanted it to last forever. Thunderlane stopped kissing her and took his hooves, and smoothed her hair down until it was fully wet.

"Wow, your hair looks pretty when its flat." He said, moving his hoof threw her wet mane.

Luna grinned, and moved water threw his own mane, but it kept its up right look, and just spiked up a bit. "Woops, looks like I got your mohawk wet, ops my bad." She said teasingly, and laughed.

Thunderlane shook his head, "Luna you are one crazy princess, that's why I love you..." Luna smiled, and hugged him. "Now, why don't we wash up." Thunderlane said, looking down at Luna's chest and under belly. He put his hooves against her chest and started to rub them, washing off all the stains. Luna smiled and closed her eyes, letting him wash her belly as he lowered his hooves down. Luna took in a deep breathe, feeling a ticklish feeling.

"As Thunderlane, that tickles, don't do that..."

Thunder looked up at her and grinned, "What you mean this?" Then he started to tickle her belly. Luna giggled and laughed, and grabbed her stomach, trying to pull away from Thunderlane's tickling hooves. He soon stopped, and let Luna calm down. Luna laughed a bit more, before leaning onto his chest, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his hooves around her belly. Luna kissed him back, pulling his face closer to her with her hooves, and holding his face. Thunderlane slowly moved his hooves down her belly, until reaching her flank. He put each hoof on her cutie mark, and held her close to him, pressing her back against his under belly. Luna reached into his thoughts, to talk to him.

_"Should we..."_ Luna asked shyly, for this could be the moment.

_"If you want to, cause I will for you, I love you..."_ Thunderlane replied, and pulled her closer to him, and kissed into her more deeply.

_"Yes Thunderlane..."_ Luna replied, and kissed him more deeply.

With that Thunderlane turned Luna around, where there chest pressed close together, holding her hips, he pulled them close to his under belly. Luna's heart raced, and she didn't know what would happen next.

"Princess Luna!" A voice called from outside the door, in he halls. Luna and Thunderlane froze, and stopped kissing immediately. It was a guards voice, they were looking for her.

"Oh no, we better get out!" Luna's said in a loud whisper, and flew out of the tub, grabbing a towel, and quickly drying her fur.

"What about me, what will the guard think is I come out of a bathing room with you?"

"Just um stay in here and get your chest piece back on, I'll say I just got done with a bath and your taking one." Thunderlane nodded and stayed in the tub, and Luna put on all her clothes, and headed out the door. Peeking around the corner, she saw the guard walking down the hall. She went out quickly, and got a serious look on her face, and made her way up to the guard. "Is something wrong sir?" The guard looked up at the tall princess.

"Princess Celestia is looking for you, she wants to know how your tour is going." He stopped to look around, "Where is that colt anyway?"

"He is cleaning up, we just had supper."

The guard nodded, "Good enough, after that is done, go see the Princess Celestia." With hat the guard bowed, and turned down the hall. Luna gave out a sigh of relief, and went back to the bathroom door.

"All is clear, my sister wants us to go meet her and she wants to know what we did today." Thunderlane stepped out of the tub, and put his chest piece on, and headed to the door, following Luna down the hall in the direction of Celestia's throne room. "That was too close..." Luna stated.

"Yeah, stupid guard interrupted our perfect moment." Thunderlane said walking next to her.

Luna smiled, and turned her direction back tot he hall. _"So close yet so far..."_

Luna and Thunderlane walked threw the two large doors that opened up to the throne room. Celestia was busy eating a banana and surprisingly, Twilight Sparkle was sitting next to her, both chatting about studies and such. Luna approached her sister, and Thunderlane bowed toward his ruler.

"Hello Luna, and hello Thunderlane, how has your day been?" Celestia turned from her student to speak to Luna and her guest, but then turned back to take a bite of her banana.

"Great sis, I showed him the castle, court yard, and dinner, we had such a good time." Luna winked at Thunderlane, and he grinned. Luna couldn't help notice Twilight Sparkle catch the wink, but she seemed to brush it off.

Celestia swallowed, "Good, I'm glad to hear that, the day is coming to a end now, and its almost time for Thunderlane to go home." Luna's heart sank, and she looked over at Thunderlane, he was smiling, but she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

Nodding to her sister, she replied, "I understand, I'll take him to get his things, and get ready to leave."

"Alright and when its time, I'll send Twilight here to come get you and meet me in the carriage." Celestia announced, looking at her beloved student.

"Yes Princess, of course." Twilight replied happily, and soon they both went back to talking.

Luna turned back and walked out of the throne room, Thunderlane following by her side.

Luna sighed, and her head drooped down, "I knew this time of the day was going to come, but it seemed I've been with you for only a hour..."

Thunderlane pushed closer to her side, comforting her, "I know, I wish we could always be together..."

Neither pony said another word as they walked down the halls and soon by Luna's room, Luna walked in, and sat down on her bed. "You better give me the chest piece now.." Thunderlane looked down at his necklace, and removed it, handing it to Luna. Luna looked down at the necklace in her hooves, and tiny tears filled her eyes. Thunderlane walked up to her, and kneeled down to look at her sobbing face.

"Luna my dear, don't cry, everything is going to be fine I promise..." He lifted his hoof and raised her head to look at his, and gave her a kiss. Luna smiled and kiss him back, hugging him tight to her.

"I know.. I just don't want to let you go..." Thunderlane kissed Luna cheek and her lips, comforting her. Luna kissed him back, and pulled him close to her, there chests pressing together, each could feel each others rapid breathing. Luna slowly laid down on her bed, and Thunderlane was on top of her. He wrapped his hooves around her back, and pulled her close to him, making their bellies press against each other. Luna and Thunderlane had done this a lot now, and Luna enjoyed every minute of it. Thunderlane slid his hooves down to her flank, and he pulled her under belly closer to his, the entire under body pressed close together now. Thunderlane stopped kissing Luna and looked into her eyes. He smiled at the blue orbs starring passionately into his own. She rubbed his back, massaging him, helping his muscles to relax. Thunderlane sighed lovingly, and pulled her hips deeper into his. Luna closed her eyes.

_"This is it huh..."_

_"If this is what you want..."_ Thunderlane thought to her rubbing her flank.

_"Its what I want..."_ Luna replied to him, and kissed his lips. Thunderlane smiled during the kiss and pulled her close, ready for her.

"Princess Luna, Celestia wants you to-" The voice of Twilight Sparkle stopped dead cold, like a broken record. Luna and Thunderlane's heads shot up and turned to see a very shocked and confused Twilight standing in the door way of Luna's room.

"P-Princess..Luna..what in E-equestria's n-name are y-you doing?" Twilight stuttered, her eyes wide, starring at the two ponies on top of each other. Thunderlane quickly removed himself from Luna, and Luna got up and tried to speak to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, I can explain everything..." Luna sat down in front of the shocked mare, and took a deep breathe. "I met him on the day I came to Pony Ville to check on things, after the accident, he came to comfort me, and he was so nice. That night, we met up...and, well, kissed, we had fallen in love. So when this drawing came, I made Thunderlane win so I could spend the day with him. Twilight, you must understand, I'm in love, please don't tell Celestia, she'll never let me do this..." Twilight starred at the face of Luna, she could see the truth and fear in her eyes. Twilight hugged the blue princess.

"I won't Princess Luna, I can tell you love him very much, and if he's so important to you, that you would do anything to keep him, I won't tell Celestia, I promise."

Luna smiled, and hugged the purple mare back, small tears filled her eyes. This unicorn was different from others, she had something special, you could trust her no matter what. "Thank you Twilight Sparkle, you have never failed to amaze me."

Twilight grinned, and turned to go out the door, "Well then come on you two, lets get Thunderlane here home."

Sighing with relief, Luna and Thunderlane walked out of the room, and proceeded to follow the unicorn down the hall and into the court yard.

The sun was setting as the carriage flew over the horizon in the direction for Pony Ville. Luna and Thunderlane sat close together, and Twilight watched them smiling, while Celestia was busy talking to Twilight, who wasn't paying attention to her, she just nodded and agreed with her now and then. Luna was blushing as he looked over at Twilight and back to Thunderlane. All was quiet, at least it sounded like it.

_"So, how many times did you two kiss today?"_ Twilight thought to Luna shyly, trying to break an awkward moment, but only managed to make it worse.

Luna looked over at Thunderlane, unsure of what to say, _"Uh, about maybe...four or five..."_

_"Hmm that's nice..."_ Twilight shuffled her hooves, unsure of what else to say. Twilight sighed and looked at Luna with concern, _"You know it's against the royal code, for a Princess and a common pony to fall in love and marry right?"_

Luna looked up at her, sorrow in her eyes, _"I know, that's exactly what I'm worried about... I love Thunderlane, and I never want to marry some spoiled, dumb rich pony... I want to marry a sweet stallion, who cares about someone so much, that he'd break the law for them."_ She thought, looking over at Thunderlane.

Twilight thought to herself for a minute then realized something, _"But since you have royal duties, and these rules, how can you ever keep up this relationship, and more importantly, meet up again?"_

Luna was drawn back, and knew it was the truth, she turned to look at Thunderlane who had a disappointed, a saddened face. Twilight was right, they could never be together...unless they had some sort of plans. _"Twilight Sparkle, your magic is different from any other pony, its powerful, if you could be ever so kind, to help me and Thunderlane get together."_

Twilight tilted her head, _"Me Princess? But what could I do to help you two?"_

_"Your teleporting spell, you can help Thunderlane to get to the castle with that spell, if you ever have the time to bother with that..."_

Twilight was unsure, it was sneaky, and if the Princess caught her, she could get in trouble, and she never wanted to loose her mentor's trust, but she also didn't want to let Luna down. _"Princess Luna, I swear from this moment on, I'll do what ever it takes, to get you to secretly together, no matter what happens..."_

Luna smiled at the unsettled purple mare, she could tell Twilight was still unsure about the whole situation, but that she would help her. _"Thank you dear Twilight Sparkle, I'll never forget your promise, you really are a amazing pony."_

Twilight blushed at the princess's compliment, and they all looked at the sun set as they flew down to Pony Ville.

Luna sat down in her bed, her diary levitated in front of her, as she quietly scribbled down words of what happened in the recent days she had experienced.

_Dear Diary,_

_These past few days, I haven't been writing, because I've been with the most amazing stallion in all of Canterlot. His name is Thunderlane, and I have a secret affair with him. Since I'm a princess, my duties go to my castle and subjects. But I can't look away or stop thinking about his face. That dark blue face, and those golden eyes, starring into me, melting my heart... soon I thought we could never see each other again, but a friend of mine, Twilight Sparkle, is going to help us, she is going to help him get to me tomorrow night, so we can be together. I'm pretty lucky to have him, I just wish rules didn't say we couldn't be together...but I have faith, our relationship will be ok...I hope_

_Love, Luna_

Luna stuck the quill into the next page for tomorrow, and closed the book. She placed it under her pillow, and cuddled it. Sighing with love, thinking of Thunderlane. Luna didn't know what would happen for the next days, but she wanted to make the best of it, with her love. She never wanted it to end, she wanted it to last. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a deep sleep, and somewhere off in Pony Ville, Thunderlane did the same, thinking of her.

* * *

Luna woke up extra early in the morning to get a good washing, and grooming done. She wanted to be presentable for Thunderlane, then again he probably wouldn't care other wise. Still, Luna went on with brushing her mane, washing her body, and even going into her sister's makeup cabinet in search for extra things to look pretty.

After an hour of excessive grooming, she entered the dinning room, where her sister was busy eating pan cakes, that was topped with slices of bananas. Luna had a huge grin on her face as she sat down, waiting for her order. Celestia looked up at her, raising a brow, her sister, was so well groomed, it seemed she had spent all day at a spa, and she swore she could see some make up on her sister's blue face. As she watched her sister smile on for minutes until finally feeling some what uncomfortable.

"Uh Luna... you're in a rather good mood today...did that tour really change you yesterday?" she asked, shoving a banana chunk into her mouth.

Luna breathed in and sighed, "It did Tia...it really did..." realizing the sense of lovey dovey in her tone, Luna shook her head, and got a serious look on her face, "I mean, yeah sure, it was nice."

Celestia looked at her nervous, and somewhat energetic sister, who was tapping her hooves together on the table rapidly.

"Hey waiter, where's my muffins!?" Luna shouted to change the subject, and a mass of waiters arrived out with plates of muffins. Luna took a plate, and nodded to the waiters to leave. She quickly shoved a few in her mouth, and chomped them down. Celestia kept watching her, it was not like Luna to be very hyper in the morning, let alone any time. The way she moved her body also worried Celestia. She seemed so soft and also quick as she moved, as if she was excited over something. It seemed like only a couple minutes before Luna finished her muffins, and rushed out back into the hall, caring on her slow pace, and sighing. Celestia wiped her mouth, and watched her go.

"Alright Luna, something is up, and I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what it takes..." Celestia said to her self, taking another piece of banana, and shoving it into her mouth. "Right after I finish my banana pan cakes..."

Celestia didn't even bother to put on her royal clothes after break feast. She was down on getting on to what Luna was so hyped up over. She needed some clues, so hints onto what she was up to. _"Where did Luna say she went on the tour?" _Celestia thought to herself as she walked down the halls. She remembered her sister mention the bridge, so Celestia made her way to the tower, and walked up the spiral stair case, coming to the opening where the bridge led out to the other look out tower. As Celestia walked along it, eyeing every corner. Not very many ponies came onto the bridge, so dust covered the ground, and she could spot the hoof prints of her sister's larger hooves, and the tiny ones of Thunderlane. As she followed them, it led to the ledge, where there hooves became very close, and seemed to be all trampled in the same place.

_"Hmm, that's pretty close for just a tour..."_ Celestia thought as she made her way along the bridge to go the next location.

Returning to the dinning room, she went into the kitchen, and the surprised cooks, and waiters, looked at the princess, who made her way over to the main waiter. "Mr. Order Out, I must ask you, just to my curiosity, what did Luna and her guest order last night for supper?"

"They both had spaghetti your majesty." The waiter said nervously, handing her the note of the order.

Celestia looked over the note, and looked back up, "Did they say anything to each other?"

"Well, as I was passing the doors, I swore I heard Princess Luna say they could share the rest together."

Celestia's ears twitched, and her head turned away, thinking and working her way onto the solution. "I see, thank you for your answers." With that she left the hot kitchen, and made her way into the hall ways, heading for the direction of the bathing room, remembering when she called Luna, her and Thunderlane's manes were a bit soggy. She spotted the guard she had sent to find them, and she approached him. "Excuse me sir, remember yesterday I sent you to go get Luna and her partner Thunderlane, where did you find them?"

The guard stood up and pointed a hoof down the hall, "I didn't know for sure, but I saw Princess Luna come out from the bathroom, saying that she had taken a bath, and Thunderlane was cleaning up after the supper too."

Celestia's eye's squinted, _"Why would she have taken a bath, and Thunderlane was also in there in the same time...unless..."_ "Thank you for you time, I'll be going now." Celestia walked down the hall heading for Luna's room, if could find any clues, it would probably be there.

Entering threw the doors, she was relieved her sister wasn't inside. Looking around she noticed the chest piece Thunderlane had worn when she gave it to him. It was placed on Luna's bed, along with messed up bed sheets. Looking around, she lifted up the sheets and pillows. When she lifted up her sister's favorite purple pillow, a small book fell onto the floor, and opened up to a page that was marked with a quill. Celestia knew it must be a diary, and she knew it wasn't polite to go threw her sister's personal belonging, but she couldn't think of any other thing. Using her levitation spell, she lifted the book off the ground and raised it toward her face. As she read her eyes widened, and she dropped the book. She stumbled back a bit, and she hit the wall behind her, falling onto her knees, she breathed heavily, her mind spinning, and the world around her disappeared. She knew the truth... the hard, heart breaking truth...

* * *

Luna's heart pounded as she waited on her balcony. Twilight was bring Thunderlane tonight, she couldn't wait. She had been out ever since she had raised the moon. Celestia had gone to sleep early for some reason, and didn't come to watch her raise the moon. Luna shrugged it off, she was to busy thinking about Thunderlane to care. After what seemed hours, a spark appeared in front of her, and a flash of light burst, revealing Twilight Sparkle, and Thunderlane next to her.

"Thunderlane!" Luna squealed loudly, and galloped up to him, and threw her arms around him. Thunderlane squeezed her close, pushing his muzzle into her mane, taking in the sweet scents of her. They two were so caught up in each other's embrace, they forgot about the exhausted Twilight, laying on the ground next to them. "Woops, my apologies Miss Sparkle, I got a little carried away." She helped Twilight up, and blushed, embarrassed.

"It's okay Princess, you were just really excited. though I could get some rest...I should have been asleep two hours ago..." Luna quickly got some pillows and blankets, wrapping Twilight up tight, keeping her warm.

"Rest out here Twilight, and thank you for bringing Thunderlane to me." Twilight grinned, and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Luna giggled at the tired mare, and looked up at Thunderlane. Thunderlane smiled, and he walked close to her face, kissing her lips.

"I'm ready for tonight Luna, hopefully we won't be interrupted this time." Grinning, Luna walked back into her room, followed by Thunderlane. Luna closed the balcony doors quietly, trying not to stir Twilight, and she turned to look at Thunderlane. Finally, they were alone, in a private space, no one would mess up this moment between them.

Thunderlane made the first move, kissing her lips quickly, and pulling her face into his. Luna replied by wrapping her hooves around his back, feeling him all the way down to his flank. They soon both moved together, over to Luna's bed. Thunderlane lowered her onto the bed's side, and pressed his chest into hers. Luna hugged him closer, and kissed him more deeply, opening her mouth, letting his tongue enter. She felt it feel around, and meet with hers as they kissed each other. As they're lips parted, a trail of saliva was left behind. Luna moved onto the bed, followed by Thunderlane, who rested over her. He lowered his head down and stopped, just inches away from Luna's soft lips,

"Tonight, Ill be your sky, and you can be the moon shinning against me." Luna smiled at the familiar words he had spoken the first night they had kissed. She kissed him, and pulled him down onto her, letting him rest his whole under side onto hers. Thunderlane's hooves lowered down to her flank, and pulled her hips into his. Luna wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling there under hips closer together. Thunderlane stopped and pulled his head back to look into Luna's wide and excited eyes. She nodded, and closed her eyes. Her world went black and the rest was a blur.

* * *

Luna blinked her eyes at the shine of the morning rays. She grumbled, and turned away, only to see Thunderlane, asleep, his hooves wrapped around her waist, and chests pressed close together. She could feel his steady heart beat, and his slow breath as he slept. Then something came to her, Twilight was still outside. Turning, she saw the unicorn standing on her back legs, and her front hooves place on the balcony ridge. She was starring up at the sun, and speaking to herself.

"Oh Princess, you do such wonderful things for all of us, yet what I am I doing... lying to you. I know it's for love, but why does it have to be so hard...I don't want you to be mad or sad."

Luna frowned, knowing Twilight respected her sister, and making her betray her like this just seemed so dark to her. Knowing that since the sun was up, her sister would come into her room soon, and come to wake her up. Turing her head back to the sleepy Thunderlane, she nudged his nose. He blinked his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Good morning sleepy head." Luna said, wiggling her nose against his.

"Wow morning already, it seems like we only just went to bed..." Thunderlane complained jokingly, sitting up on the bed.

Luna followed him up, as they stirred and talk, Twilight must of heard them. She walked into the room, with a tired look on her face.

"Ok, Luna I have to take Thunderlane away back to Pony Ville now, if he stays here any longer, Celestia will know for sure."

Thunderlane slid out of the bed, stretching, and walked over next to Twilight Sparkle. Luna followed him off, and looked down at the two ponies. "Thank you Ms. Sparkle."

Twilight looked up at her, "For what?"

"For doing this, sacrificing you loyalty with my sister, and just taking this risk for me, you truly are a very special pony Twilight."

Twilight blushed a bit, and smiled at the princess's compliment. "Thank you Luna, though I feel awful for lying to her, but I also feel happy to make you happy, and I'll keep doing this for as long as I can, promise."

Luna was warmed by the unicorns sweet words, and gave her a hug. Letting go, she looked at Thunderlane and gave him a hug. "I hope you can come back soon." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Thunderlane smiled at her, and waved his hoof goodbye. Then Twilight's horn glew a bight purple, and a orb formed around her and Thunderlane before bursting into a bright light, and soon they were both gone. Luna stood there in her quiet room. Not even the birds outside were heard as she stood, thinking about last night. Looking outside at the sun, she realized that she had to go meet Celestia at break feast. She made her bed, and washed up a bit, before heading down to the dinning room.

As Luna ate her break feast, she couldn't help but notice her sister acting very strange. She was constantly looking at her, and frowning, it was starting to freak her out.

"Hey Tia, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Luna asked, laughing a little at the end, but stopped as Celestia started to tap her fork on the table top. Looking at her sister, she changed the subject. "Well, I can tell you that I feel much better now and am happy." Hoping for her sister to perk up, she just started to tap her fork more rapidly. Shuffling her hooves, she tried something new. "So... plan anything that we can do togeth-" She was cut off by Celestia slamming her hoof onto the table. Luna froze and starred at her angry sister.

"Damn it Luna! I'm tired of this!" She yelled, and looked at her angrily.

Luna was drawn back by her sister's sudden anger, "What do you mean Tia, did I do something wr-"

"Did you do something wrong? Did you do something _wrong_!?" She stood up out of her chair, looking straight at her. "You've been lying to me, you are in love with that pegasus Thunderlane aren't you!?"

Luna's eyed widened, and her heart skipped a beat. How did she find out, how could she know, was it obvious...unless. Luna stood up in her chair, also starring her sister, "You looked in my diary! How could you!"

"I'm sorry Luna, but I knew you were up to something."

"Up to something! How is being in love up to something?" Luna was now yelling at her.

"The fact that you're a princess, you have to do your royal duties, and rule your kingdom, you don't have time for some Romeo and Juliet love story!"

"But Celestia, I've been doing fine lately, why can't I stay with him?" Tears were starting to form into Luna's eyes as she grew angrier with her sister.

"But he's a common pony, a good subject, and he has duties of his own, I'm sorry Luna, but its forbidden!"

"Oh yeah!" Luna screamed, flying into the air, tears were now falling from her cheeks and onto the table below. "Well how would you like to be stuck on a damn moon, with no one to love for 1000 years, and finally meet someone who does, and have your sibling tell you it's wrong!?"

"Because its the rules Luna, and you have to follow them, its the rules you broke that got you onto the moon in the first place! I once broke the rules over love when I was younger. But then I realized my true duties were not with him, but to my job. Luna, You just can't love him, I don't want him to break your heart like what happened to me. Stick to your princess duties!"

Luna couldn't take any more, she hated her sister for what she was saying, "Well then. maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore.. I hate you!" Yelling those final words, she turned and flew out the doors, zooming through the halls for her room.

Celestia sat back down, and looked into her cup of tea, and at her reflection. "What have I done..." Then she flew up, and headed in the direction Luna had flown, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Luna crashed into her room, tears falling down her face, and cheeks red with anger. Luna's mind swirled with hatred, and sorrow, her sister looked through her stuff, insulted Thunderlane... and now they could never be together. Luna yelled, and kicked her bed, letting her anger out. Celestia looked inside, rearing back at the bucking Luna.

"Luna stop acting like a spoiled filly, you knew this would have happened!"

Luna turned to her sister, starring at her with her watery eyes, "I don't care, I just want to be with him, he makes me happy, understands me!" she yelled getting in Celestia's face.

"Luna calm down, we will work this out." She said, trying to ease her raging sister. With a glow of her horn, a tiny spark appeared, and a book was hovering over her. She opened it to a page, and gave it to Luna. Luna looked on the page, the title of it said "[b]Forgetting Spell[/b]"

"What's this..." Luna asked, fearing the worst.

Celestia sighed, and put her hoof on the page, "It's a brain washing spell, you can fix all of this by making Thunderlane forget this ever happened."

Luna couldn't believe it, she wanted him to forget everything they ever did together. "No!" She screamed, throwing the book onto the floor. "How could you want me to do this, I love him Tia, please!"

Celestia picked the book up, and yelled at her sister, "If you won't I will!"

Luna snapped, something in her brain clicked, and her world went blank. Celestia watched as Luna transformed into something, her eyes widened, it was Nightmare Moon. A swirl of magic and lightning formed around her and she floated off the ground. Outside grey clouds spun around the castle, and the sky turned to night. Celestia must have angered her so much, Luna's anger had caused her to change into her. Celestia couldn't believe what she had done. "Luna look I'm sorry I-" Then Nightmare Moon turned at her, eyes glowing, and one of her magic bolts and struck her sister, sending her flying into the wall. Celestia squinted in pain, not the pain of impact, but of what she had done. She turned her head and watched as her sister's rage went on, she couldn't do anything...

Twilight sat on her bed in the sun lit room of her home. She laid on her back, hooves crossed, as a book hovered over her as she read. Then the room turned dark, loosing focus, and coming back to reality, she dropped the book at the sudden darkness, looking out the window. The sky had turned to a very black shade of blue, with grey clouds forming. Looking out to the mountain where Canterlot castle sat upon, she noticed lighting and a huge swirl of clouds forming around it. Her eyes widened at the sight, only one soul could do such a thing... no two.

"Princess Luna! No!" She cried out, and burst through her bedroom door, galloping down the stair and almost running into a confused spike, who held onto a candle.

"Twilight, what's going on? Why is it dark out already?" He asked, pointing the candle light in her face. Twilight didn't want to worry his assistant, he usually had a way of over reacting.

"Don't worry Spike, Princess Luna scheduled a early moon raising, on behalf of her being home for 3 days now." She grinned, hoping to calm, and reassure him. Spike shrugged, and walked by her.

"Alright, I'll go light some more candles." He said, and walked upstairs, as soon as she heard her door shut, she bolted out the door, immediately welcomed by a huge wind gust, and the yells of terrified ponies. They ran for cover, inside their homes, or just screamed in terror of what was happening. Twilight couldn't waste time, she had to find Thunderlane. She ran through the crowded streets of Pony Ville, avoiding the panicked ponies that ran in front of her. She called out his name, and teleported onto roof tops, looking for him. She was about to give up when a familiar voice called her name.

"Twilight!" Turning she sighed with relief as Thunderlane landed next to her on the roof, his eyes were wide with terror. "What's happening? Is it Luna?" He yelled against the loud wind.

"I fear it might be, something must have upset her, we have to go check on her!" Stepping close to Thunderlane, her horn glew and a bubble of energy formed around them as her teleporting spell took them over to the castle, and straight into Luna's room.

Celestia squinted at the flashes before her, one came from her sister, another appeared, and left two ponies on the other side of the room. She recognized her student Twilight and Thunderlane, who quickly both got a shocked look on their faces. She could barley here the words of Twilight as she tried to scream out to her.

"Princess what's...going on..." Celestia could tell she was tired from casting the teleportation spell. Before she could reply, Nightmare Moon turned and whipped Twilight with a lightning bolt, sending her flying into the wall by Luna's bed.

"Twilight!" Celestia called out, and managed to crawl to her injured student, and she held her in her hooves. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at her mentor softly.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you..." She cried, tears filling her eyes. Celestia hugged her, embracing her.

"It's alright, I forgive you, I'm just glad your alright." After there hug, they turned to Nightmare Moon who was hovering over Thunderlane. He was backed up against the wall, his wings flapping but he went no where. He was too covered with the fear and shock of what his lover had turned into.

"Thunderlane!" Celestia called out to him. He gave her a glance before looking back at the mare of darkness drawing closer to him. "You have to make her wake up, you're the only one who can stop her!"

"How can I? I'm just a regular Pegasus!" He said, fear in his voice.

"Not to Luna, you are every thing to her! You changed her once Thunderlane, you can do it again!"

Thunderlane looked at the frightened princess who still held Twilight in her hooves, then back at his dear lover. Snorting, he lifted himself high, standing his ground, and looking straight into Nightmare Moon's glowing eyes.

"Luna! I know you're in there! Stop this now this isn't you!" He waited, but the figure only gave out a menacing noise, that made him slunk back a bit, but he wouldn't give up. "Luna stop! Look I know your upset, but you can't let it out on the other ponies!" His words still weren't touching her, she drew close and tiny sparks came closer at him, ready to attack. Thunderlane burst into a fury of words, he had to stop her. "Luna stop, you're doing the same thing over again, you're freighting other ponies, turning the world dark, and hurting the ones most closest to you!" The figure stopped, Thunderlane was breaking through. "If this is who you really are Luna, then go ahead, give me all you got.." With that, Thunderlane stood up tall, puffing out his chest, and closing his eyes, ready for the worst. Nightmare Moon looked around the room, the scared faces of her sister and her student looked at her, then turned to her lover who stood in front of her, not moving. Slowly she descended to the ground, the orb disappeared, and the clouds outside faded, revealing a blue sky. Thunderlane opened his eyes at the calmness now entering the room, and watched as the form of Nightmare Moon shrunk down back into a blue mare he had fallen in love with. She sighed and fell over, he quickly bolted to catch her. Celestia and Twilight sat up and looked on. Luna slowly opened her blue eyes, starring into the golden ones of Thunderlane. Thunderlane felt a huge smile appear on his face, and he quickly brought Luna's face to his, and kissed her. Luna kissed him tenderly, tears filled her eyes, happy to be back in her lover's arms. Letting go, she sat up, and looked around the room. Papers, trash, and other items were scattered around her room.

"What have I done..." She said, starring away from everyone, and looking at the ground. Thunderlane stroked her flowing mane.

"No, what have we done..." Looking up, she saw Thunderlane looking at her with a sad look. "Because of our love we brought this to your land...Is there a way to undue this?"

"There's a spell to make you forget this...all of it, but I don't want that to happen, I love you." She said, placing a hoof on his face. He took it in his, and lowered it.

"I know, I do to, but we can't go on like this Luna, and you know that too." Luna looked away, the truth stung her so hard hearing it from him. She looked at her sister, and she just nodded, and looked at the floor, where a old book lay. Luna reluctantly levitated it, and brought it up to her face, starring at the page with the spell. She looked up at his face.

"Oh Thunderlane..." She quietly said, hugging him tight. He hugged back, both cried onto each other. Letting go, she looked over the spell, and set the book down. Her horn glew blue, and she at Thunderlane.

"Will I ever see you again?" Luna asked.

"You will, " he said going close to her, stroking his hoof through her mane he loved, "I just won't look at you the same way..."

Luna breathed in his sweet scent, and kissed him. As she kissed him her horn glew and she made a decision. _"Everything will be normal, because no pony will remember any of this..." _a huge flash went over the room, over Canterlot, and Equestria.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 4 months since I have made every pony forget what happened those three days. The pegasus ponies of Pony Ville were chosen to bring the rain water up to Clouds dale. I actually went to one of there practice sessions...I saw Thunderlane. He's stills strong, and fast. Plus he has a girlfriend now. Her name is Cloud chaser, and she is a very beautiful pegasus. She's a soft lavender with blue and white hair sort of like Thunderlane's. I'm happy that he's found someone for himself. Well I have to go now, Celestia and I are going to go visit Pony Ville, maybe I'll see Thunderlane...maybe not. Honestly, either way, I think I'll be fine._

_Love, Luna._


End file.
